


No Rest for the Wicked

by Crystalyss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I just want people to be happy, M/M, Nevermind happiness is overrated, Panic Attacks, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Shisui is a little shit, Tsuna is a little shit, Tsuna is too old for this, Tsuna loves his parents, Violence, idk how the ratings work so its mature for violence and panic attacks, ill add more things as i wing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalyss/pseuds/Crystalyss
Summary: In which the universe loves to fuck with Tsuna, and instead of letting him die in peace, he gets reincarnated. Tsuna responds with a middle finger, because god knows he deserves a break, and (unknowingly) fucks canon over.
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uchiha Shisui, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

The Okamuras weren’t a particular noteworthy family. Especially in a shinobi village such as Konoha, home to over half a dozen prominent clans, a family consisting of a civilian couple were simply unremarkable. And they were content being such. Most would realize that in a shinobi village, it was better to fit in and slide under the radar, than stand out and paint a target on yourself, shinobi or not.

Okamura Akane knew this better than most, being the only daughter to a family of tailors that had migrated into the village long ago, during the Shodaime’s reign. Thus, Akane and her husband Ryuuji, who had come from a family of weavers and silk merchants, continued their unremarkable life with content, running a successful tailor shop, and having one adorable son, whom they named Tsunayoshi.

And truly, Tsunayoshi was an adorable baby. When he was quiet. Which he was, as soon as he was put in his mother’s arms. His wails quieted down almost immediately when Akane held him, turning into quiet babbles as she gently rocked him to sleep. It was an adorable sight as she cooed at Tsunayoshi with obvious love in her eyes. 

Ryuuji smiled at the scene, besotted, as he sat by the side of her bed, but stayed a safe distance away. He wasn’t sure what she might do if he were to interrupt right then, husband or not. Akane might have been a tiny lady, barely pushing 160 centimeters, but boy was she strong. Ryuuji winced, as he stretched out the hand that she had held during labor, gripping so hard he was certain a couple bones had popped out of place. Better have one of the medics check that later.

And thus after that one very remarkable day, the now-family-of-three continued on with their life. It wasn’t hard to slide back into a routine, despite the newest addition of their family constantly demanding his needs be met at the oddest of hours. Akane, however, was a woman who grabbed life by balls and seemed to be in control no matter the situation, and most nights Ryuuji could only stare in dazed wonder from the bed as his beloved seemed to somehow remain graceful while being woken up at two in the morning by ear piercing wails just to lift the guilty perpetrator up and rocking him into silence for a few seconds before putting him back to bed. Then he pouted.

When Akane slid back into their bed, she couldn’t help the chuckle as she poked Ryuuji’s cheek.

“Jealous our darling’s a momma’s boy?”

He was not jealous.

Akane rolled her eyes, as if able to read his mind. 

Ryuuji just pouted harder, uncaring of the fact that a man his age probably shouldn’t be doing something so undignified. He was not jealous. It was just that Tsu-Tsu never fell asleep that easily when Ryuuji was the one holding him.

Akane huffed out another laugh as she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. “What am I going to do with the two of you?” she murmured, mirth obvious in her voice.

At this, Ryuuji’s pout subsided, turning into an innocent smile, “I guess you’ll just have to take good care of both of us.”

Akane delicately whacked his side, giving another eyeroll. “You’re about two decades too old to say something like that. Just go to sleep while we still can.”

The next two years had continued like so, without much fanfare, given the state of the ongoing shinobi war. It was after baby Tsunayoshi’s second birthday that _something_ started happening. 

At first it wasn’t noticeable. Little Tsunayoshi had started to cry again at night, although the parents were sure that he stopped doing that a couple months before his second birthday, they brushed it off, blaming it on the fact that Akane was away more often. She had returned to tailoring and weaving at the store, instead of doing it at home and just sending the clothes and fabrics in for Ryuuji to sell at the store, after it seemed like Tsu-Tsu could finally handle being away from his mother for a longer period of time. Then, he started bursting into tears in broad daylight. Very soon, Ryuuji and Akane became quite distressed about the situation, and Akane once again returned home, leaving Ryuuji to once again man the store alone. Their son always calmed down quickly after these episodes, mood changing like a flip of a switch. The couple hesitated to bring this up with anybody, worried what this might mean, because civilian or not, in the time of war, they’ve seen chilren _(_ _so, so young)_ get drawn to become shinobi after showing the slightest bit of odd behavior, the slightest inkling that they might become a usable tool, a soldier capable of the slight push that is necessary, capable of turning the tables in Konoha’s favor.

However, after a couple of months, these episodes seemed to calm down, reduced to only a few nightmares every now and then, and dazed looks more often than not. Concerning this still was, but a lot less so than suddenly bursting into tears at the sight of a kitchen knife. 

Then, after Tsunayoshi’s third birthday, the crying stopped entirely. The relief that Akane and Ryuuji felt outweighed the confusion as to why they suddenly stopped, unwilling to bring this up with anyone anywhere, in case they report this to the hokage. The man may be kind, but he was also the leader of this village, fighting in a war that they were losing, where people were dying, and there never seemed to be enough soldiers, and so the parents kept quiet. 

In their silent relief of peaceful nights and no longer having to be paranoid about shinobi coming to drag their baby away, they missed how the pair of hazel flashed as they looked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm this is my first time writing please enjoy this piece of trash pie and tell me what you think of it. I promise it'll pick up when it gets to Tsuna's point of view. I don't know yet if there are going to be any relationships or new characters so I'll post new tags as I go, but I'm basically just winging it right now. Also while I was getting everyone's ages down I went through like 3 different forums and wtf Kishi this is your own story how do you mess up a timeline this badly. In case anyone get confused I'll post my version of the timeline down based around Naruto's age since *someone* can't do it properly. 
> 
> Naruto and co.- 0 years  
> Itachi- 5 years  
> Tsuna- 7 years  
> Shisui- 9 years  
> Kakshi- 14 years


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna held back a sigh that was threatening to be let out, no doubt about how odd it would look for a 3 ½ -year-old to sigh like an old man. The only one in the kitchen may be his father, but Reborn had taught him (beaten it into him) better than to let his guard down so easily, especially in what seemed to be a village of trained killers and spies. He had observed for a whole year, done what he was taught to do, the only thing he could do at this point, and since people tend not to be so paranoid towards literal babies, he had heard a lot. 

This is a shinobi village. This is Konoha. They are in the middle of a war, and desperation pushed them to send kids that could barely see above the kitchen counter to kill and take lives, to throw their own away, because there was just know way a bunch of children could win against experienced adults. It made Tsuna mad, made him burst out in quiet tears of frustration one night when it seemed that no matter the life, the children could never truly be free. He had heard his parents whispering at night, fear and unease tainting their voices, talking about another group of children who they knew they would never see again. 

His parents. Wonderful, they were, trying to keep him safe, away from prying eyes in the safety of their home. Akane, with indigo eyes and garnet hair as red as her namesake, and was elegance personified, for as much as an untrained civilian could be. Despite her fear, she stomped it down like a champ kept on walking forward, chin up, everyday. Perhaps it helped that no one in the family were civilians. And Ryuuji, with his golden eyes and pitch black hair, sun kissed skin, and constant grin that made him so warm, the sun of the family, in a way that reminds Tsuna so much of Ryohei sometimes it hurts to look at him. 

But he got over it eventually, doing just as Reborn had taught him, compartmentalizing him emotions and memories, accepting the inevitable and moving on, but not forgetting. Tsuna had an entire year to mourn, after he realized that, no, this was not an elaborate prank Mukuro conducted as revenge for not letting him rip out that trafficker’s intestines that one time. And mourn he did, sobbing at the memories that were triggered so often, tiny body lacking the control to hold back the tears and sheer emotion that he felt. He knows he worried his parents a lot, but he couldn’t help it, not when he turned and saw the image of Takeshi grimly holding his father’s favorite knife, dripping with blood, overlapping with the image of his father about to make filleted fish for dinner.

After accepting the fact that he was in fact not dead and a baby, he really, really wanted to blame this on someone. Mostly Byakuran. It’s probably his fault. As most absurd-dimension-body-hopping things seem to be his fault. 

Yeah, it’s definitely his fault. Somehow, someway.

Can’t even catch the break when he’s dead. 

Watching from his highchair as Ryuuji buzzed around the kitchen making breakfast, he swung his legs back and forth. His mother left early in the mornings to get a headstart in the store, before the real bustle began and shinobi and civilians alike started trailing in. Thus was the price of owning one of the most renown tailor stores in Konoha. 

Tsuna wished he could go with her, being a baby was so boring. A pretty cute baby, with garnet hair like his mother and golden eyes like his father, what a picture he painted. But still, a baby. And there was nothing he could do as a baby, barely able to run without tripping over his own two feet. It was like childhood all over again, and Reborn would probably shoot him for being so useless, nevermind the fact that he couldn’t help it.

Wincing at that, Tsuna slumped down face first onto the table in front of him, arms flat against the table top above his head, letting out a whine. 

Ryuuji turned his head to look at Tsuna, an amused grin on his face, “What’s wrong, Tsu-Tsu? That eager to have my cooking?” 

What his “cooking” for Tsuna amounted to was mushy rice, steamed vegetables, and maybe, _maybe_ a bit of grilled fish if he was lucky. Tsuna was not very eager. He hoped the flat stare he sent Ryuuji conveyed the sheer depth of his unimpressed-ness, but given how Ryuuji just barked out a laugh and turned back to the stove, it must not have worked. Damned baby fat.

“Bored,” Tsuna pouted at him.

Ryuuji grabbed the bowls of food and put them on the table before moving to sit down, “Glad to know how much you enjoy my company.” 

He gave Tsuna his spoon, having long since figured that his son could handle eating without making a mess. They both said their thanks for the food and took a bite. Ryuuji let out a small hum as he chewed.

“You know what? We could probably go help out your mother in the store after breakfast.”

Tsuna paused, spoon mid-way to his mouth, another bite ready, and looked over. “Like, with making dresses?” Or will they let him do something else since no matter how smart, his parents are too responsible to hand an almost-four-year-old needles. Either way, it’ll let him out of the house and actually get a proper once-over of the village instead of only drawing conclusions from the gossip in his home.

Ryuuji picked up a bit of the natto with his chopsticks, which made Tsuna wrinkle his nose in disgust. Doesn’t matter if it’s this life or the last, natto was still gross.

“Hmm, I was thinking you could be our store’s mascot. You’re definitely cute enough to play the role,” Ryuuji grinned down at him.

Tsuna grinned back, “Okay!” If he couldn’t escape the cute looks even after death, he might as well go along with it and ham it up to everyone else instead of fighting it in vain. “I’ll be the cutest mascot you’ve ever seen!” Do the best with what you’ve got, right?

Ryuuji visibly melted at that, putting down his chopsticks to smoosh Tsuna’s cheeks. “Oh I know you will my darling Tsu-Tsu, the cutest mascot in the world!”

Damn right he will.

xxxxxx

After breakfast was cleaned up, Ryuuji got the two of them changed. Ryuuji wore his store uniform, which was an indigo colored yukata with gold colored thread embroidered at the edges of the fabric, but since Tsuna didn’t have a uniform yet, he just changed into a tiny indigo hakama. It made him look pretty damn cute.

“Ready to depart?” Ryuuji asked with a grin as he stepped out of the front door, locking it behind him. Tsuna was bouncing on the balls of his feet, physically unable to stay still due to the excitement that his tiny body felt. He mentally made a note to work on fixing that later.

“Ready!” Tsuna saluted, beaming up at his father.

“Alright, onward we go!” Ryuuji exclaimed as he bent down and scooped Tsuna up to sit on his shoulders.

Tsuna let out a giggle, gripping Ryuuji’s hair to secure himself, appreciating the view his giant of a father gave. As they walked down the street, Tsuna cheerfully waved to several people, who smiled at the sight and waved back. He nodded to himself a job well done, after all, this was practically his debut to the world, and first impressions were important.

The family tailor store was on a main street, and so it took a little bit to get there, since the Okamuras lived in a more quiet neighborhood, further away from the hustle and bustle of the market. Along the way, Tsuna waved to approximately 31 civilians, 2 cats, 3 birds, and 16 shinobi. The shinobi mostly seemed pretty amused, either waving back or nodding to Tsuna and Ryuuji, but there were some that just ignored the two altogether. That was fine though, since Tsuna was a bit feeling too accomplished about getting people to acknowledge his cuteness. A couple of grumpy sticks in the mud wasn’t enough to dampen his mood.

Finally, the store front came into view. Ryuuji had to point it out to Tsuna since he had never actually seen it before. From the outside, you could see the displays of all different arrays of clothing behind the glass, with a glass door in the center, and above it was an indigo sign that stretched what seemed to be the width of the store, with the characters _Oka no Orimono_ written in gold calligraphy on it.

Another rush of anticipation coursed through Tsuna, and he nudged his father to let him know he wanted to be let down, before wiggling off Ryuuji’s shoulders and bolting to the door. As he pushed it open, he heard the chime of a chime above the door, but was immediately distracted by the atmosphere of the store. Woah. Opening the door was like opening a portal to a different dimension, the mood of the building so different from the hurried energy of just outside. Instead it was slow and calm, people talking in hushed whispers and every rustle of fabric could be heard. The scent of the fabrics and mild incense almost caused Tsuna’s excitement to be swept away. Almost.

A couple of customers glanced his way, and he once again beamed and waved at them, watching them smile back, before turning and making a beeline for his mother. Akane looked down at him in surprise, before smiling fondly, as he ran straight into her legs with a hug ready. Tsuna then realized his mother was actually talking with another customer before removing his face from his mother's yukata and turning to look up at the other woman. 

They both made eye contact and blinked. Wow, that hair was something. 

The lady had bright red hair that trailed a bit past her waist, and if Tsuna thought his hair was red, he had nothing on this lady. Wait a minute. He blinked again, before scrunching up his face and squinting at her. Her lips quirked up into a grin at this, and she reached forward to ruffle his hair. 

“Long time no see, Tsu-chan. Still as cute as ever, huh?”

Ah. “You were at my birthday party!”

The red lady pulled back and put her hands on her waist. Her eyes twinkled with delight as he remembered her. “You know it! My name’s Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah people actually read the first chapter??!! I'm actually so honored :D I'm on a bit of a writing high right now so this chapter came quickly, but it probably won't happen again, so I apologize in advance. Also oof, idk how this looks like from the point of view of the reader, but I personally feel like it hasn't really "picked up" yet, since I'm trying to work through a lot of the fluff, but this time I swear. Next chapter. (im so sorry if it doesnt)


End file.
